The invention is directed to a process for the production of crystalline zeolite powder of Type A.
Zeolite A is a crystalline alkali aluminum silicate and corresponds in its composition to the formula EQU 1.0.+-.0.2 M.sub.2/n O: Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 :1.85.+-.0.5 SiO.sub.2.y H.sub.2 O
where M is a metal cation, n its valence and y has a value up to 6.
Zeolite A in an increasing measure is important as a substitute for phosphate in washing agents. For this purpose, it is desirable that the crystalline zeolite powder of Type A have the most uniform particle size possible, i.e. as narrow as possible particle size distribution curve.